At Dusk in Rome
by catwoman981
Summary: The "All Grown Up" gang is spending the summer in Italy. A strange teenager comes into their lives, and takes them into her dark underworld ruled by three ancient vampire tribes.
1. Chiara and the Black Death

**At Dusk**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing. Characters of "Rugrats" and "All Grown Up" belong to Nickelodeon. Some ideas were inspired by numerous films that belong to their respective owners. **

***Reader Discretion is Advised* **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: CHIARA AND THE BLACK DEATH**

_Rome: 1349 (During the Black Death)_

"Please! Save him, I beg of you!" the young Italian maiden begged her priest uncle, Father Gian.

Father Gian had upsetting news. He stood at the altar of an old church in Rome as the young woman knelt on the steps of the alter with her dying lover in her arms.

"Chiara, please. I understand how much you have Marcello but there is nothing I can do. The plague has taken him now. There's nothing to be done," he informed her.

Chiara screamed as she held her lover in her arms. She pressed his feverish head into chest as her tears fell in his head.

"Nothing to be done?" Chiara yelled, "What about God? The God whom loved the world so much that he gave up His only son? Where is God?"

"Chiara, please—"Father Gian tried to speak.

"WHERE IS GOD?" Chiara screamed.

Father Gian felt tears roll down his face. It was scaring him that Chiara was losing herself to her breaking heart.

"Chiara, God is with you. He is here for you. Everyone has a time. It is Marcello's time and—" Father Gian was again cut off.

"No!" Chiara cursed, "It is not! God is punishing him for something, and I won't allow it". Chiara carefully set Marcello's body on the steps, and rose to her feet. "Take me, Lord! Spare his life, and take mine!"

"Chiara! Stop this now!" Father Gian cried.

Marcello began to cough up blood and his body began to shake. Chiara knelt down, and help him again. His shaking body turned cold, and Chiara could hear him mumble the Lord's Prayer. She held his hand, and brought it to her heart.

"Don't let go, Marcello. Whatever you do, do _not_ let go. I can't go on without you," Chiara cried in emotional pain.

Marcello took his blood-stained, shaking hand, and put it to Chiara's face, and held her cheek. After several more seconds, Marcello's seizures stopped. Chiara heard him take his final breath. Finally, his head fell back and his hand fell from Chiara's cheek to the steps. He was gone.

"Oh God no! No! No!" Chiara screamed in agony.

Father Gian rushed to his niece's side but it was too late. She stood to her feet, and pushed her uncle away. She looked at Marcello's lifeless body and ripped her rosary from her neck, and held it in her hands.

"Chiara…" Father Gian tried to say something.

"No more, uncle. No more," Chiara took her rosary, and began to break it bead by bead. "I have watched everyone I love die. My father", she broke off three beads, "My mother", she broke off six more beads, "My brothers," she broke off four more beads, "All my friends", she broke off seven more beads. She finally came to the cross. "And my only love, Marcello", she broke off the cross, and dropped it to the ground. "No more".

Father Gian fell to the ground, and tried to pick up all the beads. "Chiara, I know you feel like you've lost everything, but you've haven't. You still have God".

"God!" Chiara yelled, "Where is God? He has forsaken me. Now, I will forsake him! I renounce God!"

"Chiara!" Father Gian cried.

"I renounce God!" Chiara screamed at the top of her lungs. "I renounce God!"

Father Gian was silent. He wept on the floor. He began to say the Lord's Prayer.

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallow be thy name—" Father Gian prayed.

Chiara laughed as she began leaving the church.

"The Lord's prayer can't help you now. It never has and it never will. God has forsaken us all," Chiara exclaimed.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven—" Father Gian continued the prayer.

Chiara left the church, feeling empty and darkness filled her heart. There was nothing worth living for anymore. It was time to end it all.

* * *

_At the Cascata delle Marmore (Italy's highest man-made waterfall)_

Chiara stood over the falls. It was magic being here again.

This was where she and her family had spent their last summer together before the plague broke out.

This was where she and Marcello first met.

This is also where Marcello proposed, and they promised their lives to each other.

This is where…they would be united together again.

Taking one final deep breath, Chiara tossed herself into the cold waters of the Cascata delle Marmore. Everything went black. No life existed in Chiara anymore. Or so she thought...

* * *

The night was dark and dull. The trees moved slowly and no animals were heard. The sound of the falls was louder than ever. The young woman a woke, feeling empty as she did right as she leapt from the falls. Something was different. A white misty fog surrounded her. She was soaked, but she did not shake. Her skin was as cold as ice. Her skin that had once been a beautiful light caramel color was now as white as snow. Her finger nails were four inches long. She was Chiara, yet she was not. She rose up and her vision was absolutely perfect. Her tongue felt something strange in her mouth. Two long fangs that were as sharp as blades. She knew what she had become. But how…

"Ah, I see you have awaken!" a strange voice came out the fog. A handsome, dark man in a cape approached her. She wasn't afraid. She had no fear in her.

"Who are you?" Chiara asked.

The man smirked.

"I am your creator. After renounced your old one, I became your new one. You're now part of my dark world, Chiara", the man said. He had a smooth, high voice of an angel. He sounded much like Marcello.

"Does my creator have a name?" Chiara asked.

"He does. I am Salvatore. I am of the undead. A vampire. There are three vampire tribes. I am part of the Sakai Tribe, as are you now," Salvatore explained.

"Why did you choose me?" Chiara asked.

"I heard your cries and I came. You're not the only one. There have been almost seventy changes in the past year. So many lost souls that need saving. I saved you. You belong to me," Salvatore said.

Chiara smiled.

"Yes, I belong to you. Thank you for saving me, Master," Chiara obeyed.

**TBC**

* * *

**Story Trivia: **

_**What is the highest man-made waterfall in Italy?**_

**A. Bello Casa Renta**

**B. St. Francis Falls**

**C. Cascate Nardis **

**D. Cascata delle Marmore**


	2. The Camera

**At Dusk**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing. Characters of "Rugrats" and "All Grown Up" belong to Nickelodeon. Some ideas were inspired by numerous films that belong to their respective owners. **

Chapter 1 Trivia answer: **D**. **Cascata delle Marmore**

***Reader Discretion is Advised* **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE CAMERA**

_The Vatican: 2003 (600 years later)_

"Dil! Give it back!" Tommy yelled while chasing his younger brother down the streets of the Vatican.

Dil had taken Tommy's camera after begging to use to take a picture. Of course, Dil tricked his older brother, and ran off with the camera.

"You gotta catch me first, Tomster!" Dil teased, nearly out of breath.

Dil run through crowds of people, with Tommy close behind. The fun ended when Dil tripped on his shoelace and fell face down on the hard ground. Before he could get up, Tommy caught up to him.

"Dil, are you alright?" Tommy asked, getting one knee to check on his brother. He was out of breath and tired.

Dil was able to get himself up and sat on his butt on the ground. He noticed that his knee was scrapped.

"Ah man, look at my knee! It's practically bleeding," Dil complained.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"That's why I wore jeans, smart one," Tommy laughed.

Dil smacked Tommy's arm with his fist.

"It's too hot for jeans. I don't how you do it. First in Australia, now here. You got mad heat skills, my friend," Dil said.

Tommy remembered about something important.

"Dil…the camera?" Tommy reminded him.

"Oh, the camera…" Dil groaned.

The camera was lying on the ground. It was broke in the impact of Dil's fall. Dil picked it up, and gave it to Tommy.

"You broke it," Tommy told him.

Dil actually felt bad for once in his life.

"I'm really sorry, Tommy. I was just playing around, I swear. Please don't be mad at me," Dil begged.

Tommy got off the ground and on to his feet. He helped Dil up. Dil was actually recovering quite fast, and could stand up fine.

"Don't be mad at you? Dil, I work hard for my money. I worked extra hours to get this camera. You knew how much it meant to me!" Tommy explained, trying to stay calm.

Dil could see Tommy's sadness over the broken camera and started feeling really bad.

"Tommy, I am truly sorry. I'll buy you a new one!" Dil promised.

"Don't bother", Tommy said.

Before Dil could respond, he voice came from the distance.

"Dil! Tommy! There you guys are!" It was Phil.

Phil raced to the Pickles brothers with Lil and Chuckie not too far behind.

"Finally found you guys! Have you guys ever considered track in your futures? You both run so fast!" Phil commented.

"Phil, we had an accident…" Dil said, looking at the broken camera in Tommy's hands.

"You mean _you _had an accident. An accident that could have been prevented—"Tommy was cut off by his brother.

"I said I was sorry, and I'd buy you a new one," Dil said desperately.

"And I said don't bother! You have _no _money. Mom and dad paid for your ticket and your room. Grandpa and grandma gave you money to spend. I had to work so many extra hours for my ticket and room, and this $400 camera you broke—"Tommy was again cut off by Dil.

"And I said I'd—"Dil was cut off this time.

"Are you guys alright?" Lil asked. "We didn't see you guys run off and couldn't find you."

"Yeah we're fine," Tommy said. "Dil fell and hurt his leg—"

"But I'm fine, see?" Dil said, showing off his knee to Lil.

"Well that's good," Chuckie acknowledged. "Tommy, what happened to your camera?"

Tommy sighed.

"Ask Dil."

Before Dil could answer, another voice came out of nowhere.

"There you all are," it was Angelica.

"Hey Angelica," Tommy said.

"You all can't just run off like that. All your parents left me in and Susie in charge, and we can't lose any of you. Your parents would all have our heads on silver platters," Angelica told them.

"Sorry," they all said.

Susie noticed Dil's knee.

"Dil, what happened to you?" Susie asked the red-head baby.

"I just fell. I'm fine, see?" Dil walked a few steps to show he was alright. "See? No worries!"

"Okay…" Susie mumbled.

Tommy turned to Angelica.

"I need a new camera," Tommy said as she showed his older cousin what happened to his camera.

"I'm sorry, Kido. You can use mine," Angelica responded and put her arm around Tommy's shoulders.

Tommy pulled away from her.

"No, I need my own. I like this one, and I need to go to store," Tommy told her.

"Tommy, we have the same camera. Just use mine. I don't mind!" Angelica tried to comfort her cousin.

"No, I want mine!" Tommy said.

Susie broke into the conversation.

"Guys, we've had a long day, and it's getting late. We need to head back to Rome and get back to our hotel". Susie turned to Tommy. "We'll worry about your camera when we get back to the hotel, okay?"

While on the ferry back to Rome, Tommy stayed quiet. Dil approached him.

"Tommy, I'm sorry, bro," Dil said.

"Go away."

* * *

_Rome: At the Hotel Italia _

"Well, everyone go straight to bed, and have a good night!" Angelica said in the hallway to everyone.

"See well!" Susie said.

Angelica and Susie went into their room. Kimi and Lil went into their room. Dil and Phil went into their room, and Chuckie and Tommy went into their room.

While Phil was changing into his pajamas, Dil was already changed and in bed.

"Phil? Do you think Tommy will forgive me?" Dil asked.

"Of course he will, Dil! You two are brothers. He always forgives you!" Phil encouraged.

"I hope so…" Dil sighed.

In the Tommy-Chuckie room, the lights were off and the boys were in bed.

"Tommy? Chuckie said.

"Yeah?" Tommy answered.

"Are you okay?" Chuckie asked.

"Always."

"No, I mean it. You seemed really sad. I hate seeing you sad. You're my best friend. I want to help you," Chuckie said.

"Thanks, Chuck. I'll be fine. I just need some sleep to cool down," Tommy told him.

"Okay then. Good night," Chuckie said, feeling sort of satisfied but not completely.

"Night."

* * *

Two hours later, Tommy got out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed his bag and room key, and left the room. He quietly walked past his friends' rooms and made his way to the lobby. He went to the front desk.

"Scusi?" Tommy asked (Excuse me)

"Certo?" the Desk Manager replied (Yes)

"Negozio di elettronica?" Tommy asked where the nearest electronic store was.

The Desk Manager drew Tommy a map to it.

Tommy was getting a new camera

**TBC**

* * *

**STORY TRIVIA: **

**ANGELICA IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE NICE IN THIS STORY?**

**A. TRUE **

**B. FALSE**


End file.
